A yellow pair of glasses costs $$70$, and a gold necklace costs $$7$. The yellow pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the gold necklace costs?
Solution: The cost of the yellow pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the gold necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$70 \div $7$ $$70 \div $7 = 10$ The yellow pair of glasses costs $10$ times as much as the gold necklace costs.